Index of metaphysics articles
Metaphysics is the branch of philosophy that investigates principles of reality transcending those of any particular science. Cosmology and ontology are traditional branches of metaphysics. It is concerned with explaining the fundamental nature of being and the world.Geisler, Norman L. "Baker Encyclopedia of Christian Apologetics" page 446. Baker Books, 1999 Someone who studies metaphysics can be called either a "metaphysician" or a "metaphysicist".Random House Dictionary Online Articles related to metaphysics include: A Absolute idealism -- Absolute time and space -- Abstract object -- Absurdism -- Accident (philosophy) -- Accidentalism -- Action theory (philosophy) Actualism -- Adolph Stöhr -- Alfred North Whitehead Alvin Plantinga -- Ananda Coomaraswamy -- Anti-realism Apologism -- Arda Denkel -- Aristotelianism -- Aristotle Arthur Schopenhauer Axiology B Baruch Spinoza Being Bertrand Russell Bertrand Russell's views on philosophy -- Body hopping -- Body (metaphysics) -- Borussian myth -- Brian Leftow -- Bundle theory -- C C. D. Broad -- Carlo Michelstaedter -- Categories of the understanding -- Category of being Causality Charles François d'Abra de Raconis -- Choice Church of Divine Science -- Clinamen -- Cogito ergo sum Compatibilism and incompatibilism -- Conatus -- Concept -- Conceptualism -- Concluding Unscientific Postscript to Philosophical Fragments -- Container space -- Counterpart theory -- Creative visualization -- D Damon Young -- David Kellogg Lewis -- David Kolb -- David Wiggins -- Dean Zimmerman -- Dermot Moran -- Determinism Dickinson S. Miller -- Disquisitions relating to Matter and Spirit -- Doctrine of internal relations -- Donald Davidson (philosopher) Dorothy Emmet -- Dualism Duns Scotus Duration (Bergson) -- Dynamism (metaphysics) -- Dysteleology -- E Edward N. Zalta -- Elbow Room (book) -- Eleatics Embodied cognition -- Emergence -- Endurantism -- Entity Essence Essentialism -- Eternalism (philosophy of time) -- Eternity of the world -- Event (philosophy) -- Evil demon -- Exemplification theory -- Existence Existentialism Experience Extension (metaphysics) -- F Face-to-face -- Ferdinando Cazzamalli -- Form Formal distinction -- Fragmentalism -- Frankfurt counterexamples -- Free will -- Free will in antiquity -- Freedom of action -- Frithjof Schuon -- G Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel George Berkeley G. E. Moore Gerardus Everardus Tros -- Gilbert Simondon -- Gottfried Leibniz Graham Priest -- Growing block universe -- Gunk (mereology) -- H Hilary Putnam Hindu idealism Human spirit -- Humanistic naturalism -- Huna (New Thought) -- Hylomorphism -- Hylozoism -- I Ian Rumfitt -- Idea Idealism -- Identity and change -- Identity (philosophy) Identityism -- Immanence -- Immanuel Kant Impenetrability -- Indefinite monism -- Indeterminism -- Information -- Inherence -- Intention Introduction to Metaphysics -- Intuition (Bergson) -- Involution (philosophy) -- Irrealism (philosophy) -- J Jay Rosenberg -- Jean-Paul Sartre Jewish Science -- John Hawthorne -- John Locke Joseph Murphy (author) -- Judith Jarvis Thomson -- K Kedar Joshi -- Kit Fine -- L Law of Attraction -- Letters to a Philosophical Unbeliever -- Libertarianism (metaphysics) -- List of metaphysicians -- Logical atomism -- Logical holism -- Ludwig Wittgenstein M Mahmoud Khatami -- Marcus Fronius -- Martin Heidegger Mary Ellen Tracy -- Material monism -- Material substratum -- Materialism -- Matter (philosophy) -- Meaning (existential) -- Meaning of life Mechanism (philosophy) -- Meditations on First Philosophy -- Meliorism -- Melissus of Samos Mental representation -- Meta-ontology -- Metametaphysics -- Metaphysical naturalism -- Metaphysical nihilism -- Metaphysical politics -- Metaphysical Society -- Metaphysical Society of America -- Metaphysics Michael Devitt -- Mind -- Monism -- Morris Lichtenstein -- Motion (physics) N Nathan Salmon -- Natural law -- Naturalism (philosophy) -- Necessary and sufficient condition -- New Age -- New Thought -- Nihilism Nominalism -- Non-essentialism -- Noneism -- Notion (philosophy) -- Noumenon -- O Object Objective idealism -- Objectivism (Ayn Rand) -- Ontological pluralism -- Ontology Open individualism Organicism -- Other -- P P. F. Strawson -- Parmenides Participation (philosophy) -- Particular -- Pattern Paul Benacerraf -- Paul Weiss (philosopher) -- Perception Perdurantism -- Personal identity (philosophy) -- Peter Glassen -- Peter Unger -- Peter van Inwagen -- Peter Wessel Zapffe -- Phenomenalism Philosophical realism Philosophical theology -- Philosophy Philosophy of mind -- Philosophy of Organism -- Philosophy of space and time Philosophy of Spinoza -- Physical body -- Physicalism Physis -- Pirsig's metaphysics of Quality -- Plato Platonic idealism Platonic realism -- Plotinus Pluralism (philosophy) -- Practical Metaphysics -- Predeterminism -- Primary/secondary quality distinction -- Principle Principle of individuation -- Projectivism -- Property (philosophy) -- Psychonautics -- Q Qualia -- Quality (philosophy) -- Quantity Quiddity -- Quietism -- R Rational mysticism -- Reality Reductionism -- Reflexive monism -- Relational space -- Religious Science -- René Descartes Rhonda Byrne -- Robert Merrihew Adams -- Robert Stalnaker -- S Saul Kripke Scientific realism Self (philosophy) Shadworth Hodgson -- Simple (philosophy) -- Simulacra and Simulation -- Simulated reality -- Simulation hypothesis -- Simulism -- Solipsism Soul -- Space Species (metaphysics) -- Speculative realism -- Standard argument against free will -- Stoic Categories -- Stuart Wilde -- Subject Subject (philosophy) -- Subjectivism Substance Substance theory Sufi metaphysics -- Supervenience -- T Teaism -- Teleology Temporal finitism -- Temporal parts -- Terence Parsons -- The Doctrine of Philosophical Necessity Illustrated -- The Philosophical Library -- The Realms of Being -- Theoretical physics Theory of everything (philosophy) -- Theory of Forms -- Theosophy -- Thomas Aquinas Thought -- Time Time Cube -- Transcendental idealism -- Transcendental perspectivism -- Trenton Merricks -- Truth Truth-value link -- Two-stage model of free will -- Tychism -- Type (metaphysics) -- U Unity Unity Church -- Universal (metaphysics) Universal mind -- Universal reason -- Universality (philosophy) -- Unobservable -- V Value (ethics) -- Voluntarism (metaphysics) -- W Willard Van Orman Quine Wallace Wattles -- Will (philosophy) -- Will to live -- Willard Van Orman Quine William Alston -- William Desmond (philosopher) -- William Lycan -- Wolfgang Smith -- World Hypotheses -- World X Y Z Zeno of Elea References Metaphysics Category:Metaphysics